A conventional rocking chair is illustrated in FIG. 1 and generally includes a chair portion 10 and base portion 14 which is pivotally connected to the chair portion 10 so that the chair portion 10 swings relative to the base portion 14. The chair portion 10 has two side panels 11, 12 and the base portion 14 is located between the two side panels 11, 12. The base portion 14 includes two I-shaped frames 15 with rods connected therebetween. Two pairs of connection members 13 respectively pivotally connected between the base portion 14 and the two side panels 11, 12. Each connection member 13 has a lower end 131 pivotally connected to the panel 11 or 12, and an upper end 130 of each connection member 13 pivotally connected to the base portion 14 as shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, The chair portion 10 can be swung relative to the base portion 14 by pivoting the two pairs of connection members 13. It is to be noted that there will have a gap between the two connection members 13 and the two side panels 11 and 12. The gap generally is only 0.5 cm width. In other words, if a finger is accidentally inserted into the gap and when the side panels 11, 12 swing back, the finger will be injured. This could happen especially for kids playing around the rocking chair.
The present invention intends to provide a rocking chair that has no such dangerous gap exposed so as to prevent possible accidents happening.